Oh, But I Did
by dreamfightdo
Summary: Bade prompts challenge. The prompt was nail polish. The only summary is super fluff. Bade!


**This is third Bade prompts challenge. My prompt was Nail Polish and I'm literally typing this up at 12:30 at night so don't expect a lot from me :/**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You're going to bug me in the middle of the night to do this? Fine; I don't own Victorious. It belongs to Dan Troll Schneider.**

Jade lay on the floor of Beck's RV staring up at the metal celling. She stuck her hand up and admired her boring nails. She groaned in frustration as Beck looked up from the math homework he was invested in.

"What?" He asked following her gaze to her hand. "My nails I just so- blech!" She complained. She rolled over on her stomach to look at Beck who was sitting on the bed above her.

"Why don't you just paint them?" Beck asked her. "It's so much more work though. I haven't done them in weeks and-"

"I'll paint them." He offers. She just stares at him for a minute taking in what he had just said.

"Do you think you really can?" She asks, raising her pierced eyebrow. "It's not rocket science, Jade. I'm sure I can figure it out." He said climbing off the bed to sit next to her.

She shrugged and pushed herself off the floor and went over to his bathroom rummaging around under the sink until she pulled out a little bottle. She walked back over to Beck shaking the bottle on her way. He took the bottle from her extended hand and unscrewed the top of it.

He pulled out the small brushed covered in the dark blue liquid. He let it circle around the top of the bottle before taking it to Jade's finger. He slid it over the top over her pointer finger's nail with perfect aim and placement and Jade looked at him in astonishment.

"Where on earth did you learn to do nails so well?" Jade asked as Beck laughed at her expression.

"You're gonna laugh if I tell you." He said with a smirk. Jade rolled her eyes at him. "Just tell me!" She pleaded.

"My mom taught me how so that I could paint them for a play back in elementary school." Beck said avoiding her gaze.

Jade struggled not to burst out laughing at the thought of tough guy Beck Oliver in nail polish. "What color?" She asked, failing at suppressing her laughter. Beck looked down focusing on the carpet below him. "Pink," he mumbled not looking up.

That set Jade off the edge. She burst out laughing and he just rolled his eyes at her. "It's not that funny." He commented as she continued to laugh. "Yeah, it is!" She said through her laughter.

"Oh, Yeah?" He questioned. He took the nail polish and swiped it across her nose making a navy stain on her porcelain white nose.

She stopped laughing to glare at him. "What was that for?"

"You seem to think nail polish is pretty funny." He said with a shrug. "Oh it is," Jade cooed with a smirk, taking the little brush from him.

"Don't even think about it." Beck said watching her hand move from side to side.

"I won't," she said pecking his lips. He continued to watch the hand holding the nail polish. She carried on kissing him and ran her free hand through his hair while he slowly relaxed into the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair. When he was invested into the kiss she pulled back and asked, "Beck?"

"Hmm?" He mused leaning in to kiss her again. She swiped the nail polish across his forehead and smirked at him. "There, we match."

"You did not just do that." Beck said wiping away some of the dark blue liquid from his forehead. "Oh, but I did." Jade replied trying not to laugh.

"That's it." He said standing up Jade following his movement, standing as well. He reached out to grab her, but she dodged him and tried to move out of his reach. She failed miserably he reached out and grabbed her around her waist. "Beck, you idiot, put me down!" Jade yelled at him trying to pry his strong arms off of her.

"Nah." Beck said smiling at her futile attempts to escape his grasp. They ended up both collapsing onto his bed and lied in a tangled mess of limbs. He touched the blue stain on her nose and she touched the one on his forehead. They both busted out laughing at each other.

"I love you." Beck whispered to Jade.

"I love you too." She whispered back moving closer to him.

**Is it wrong my Bade heart exploded a little writing this? I'm pleasantly surprised with how this came out actually : )**


End file.
